


Everyone Loves a Mystery

by Daretodream66



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daretodream66/pseuds/Daretodream66
Summary: Valentine's Day comes to the compound in the form of special gifts for Steve.





	Everyone Loves a Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’m not a big Valentine’s Day fan. Just don’t believe that one day a year is more romantic that the others. I don’t celebrate the day other than to give my kids Reese’s Hearts, but that’s as much for me as it is for them. That being said, what would Bucky do with Valentine’s Day?
> 
> Yeah, this is way early for Valentine's Day, but I'm in a fluffy mood and wanted to share the fluff.

February 3

It started on February 1st when a package is delivered for Steve. He doesn’t think much of it, until he opens the box and finds an Ameri-bear. It’s a cute little brown bear, wearing a Cap uniform and even has a little shield. He looks across the common room at Natasha, who is smiling. She gives him a half shrug. 

By the second day of February, Steve is convinced that Natasha or Sam are playing a prank on him. It isn’t anything big. The second day had been a coffee from Starbucks with a gift card attached for a book store in Brooklyn that was Steve’s favorite place to hang out when he’s in the city. 

The third day, Steve starts to get concerned.

“I’m telling you man, we didn’t do this, but it’s fucking awesome. Someone has a crush on Captain America.” Sam and Nat are giggling when Tony walks in. See the gift on the third day is a sketch pad and charcoal pencils; expensive ones that Steve had only ever looked at and never purchased. Old habits are hard to overcome and Steve still can’t get used to having money. 

“What has you two so happy?” Tony pours a cup of coffee and turns to lean against the counter.

“Cap has a secret Valentine.” Steve shoots Nat a glare to which she grins.

“Oh really?” Tony smirks with a devious look in his eyes. “Some wayward woman out there making advances, Cap?”

Steve grumbles. “I don’t know who it is, they’ve sent a gift a day for the last three days.”

“Well isn’t this interesting.” Tony takes his coffee and leaves the common area.

“Was that weird? That was weird, right?” Sam looks between Steve and Nat who are both just as confused at Tony’s quick exit.

Steve heads to the door, following Tony. He finds him back in the lab, working on Coulson’s arm enhancements. “Tony?”

He doesn’t look up from his work. “Yeah Cap?”

“Tony, what do you know about this?” Steve’s getting agitated. It isn’t that he minds the gifts, but if it’s someone thinking that they can buy Steve’s affection, he’d like to put a stop to it as soon as possible.

Without looking up, Tony puts the tool down. “Steve, do you trust me?”

Steve’s confused again and squints trying to read his friend. “Yeah, I do, but what does that have to do with anything?”

Tony comes closer meeting Steve’s gaze head on. “Then, if I told you to trust me on this and just enjoy what’s happening, would you?”

Steve cocks an eyebrow. “You know something.”

Tony huffs. “Whether I know anything or not, which I’m not admitting to, isn’t the point. Steve…” It’s the second time Tony has used his name in a matter of minutes and it’s suspicious because Tony never calls him by his name. “…all I’m asking is that you see it through. And trust me that at the end, it will all make sense and I suspect will make you very happy.” He picks up the tool and gets back to work.

Steve exits the lab and goes back to the common room, gathering the sketch pad and pencils, he heads outside. Clint is playing with Lucky, running up and down the training field with a Frisbee. Steve opens the pad and starts sketching. The paper is heavy and feels good under his hand. It’s been so long since he’s let himself indulge in drawing. Somewhere between going into the ice and coming out, he’s stopped thinking of himself as Steve. The paper and pencils ground him in Steve.

February 4

Day four brings cookies, but not just any cookies; these are ginger snaps. They’ve been his favorite since he was a kid. He’d mentioned it one night at a team dinner which convinces him even further that Tony is involved in this somehow. The cookies are heaven and he eats 6 before he can stop himself.

Sam tries to take one and Steve whirls away from him. “Get your own Valentine, these are for me.” As he walks away, cookies in hand, Sam just chuckles. Steve grins to himself and decides to take Tony’s advice and just enjoy that someone is making him feel important beyond the shield.

February 5

Day five finds Steve bouncing on the balls of his feet, checking the security feed for deliveries. What he gets is unexpected because it’s isn’t a gift exactly, but it feels like one. It’s a simple post card with a kitten on the front. It looks similar to one that Steve used to feed all those decades ago. As much as he wanted to bring it into his and Bucky’s apartment, he was allergic, but it didn’t stop him from feeding it on the fire escape. On the back is a note.

Dearest Steve,

I knew you were special from the minute I saw you. It isn’t about what you can do or who everyone thinks you are, it isn’t about a uniform you wear or a shield that you carry, it’s about what I see in your eyes. No one that looks as young as you should have that much regret in their eyes. From what I know of you, you survived so much as a child, only to lose everything you knew, waking up in a time that didn’t make any sense.   
Try not to regret what you’ve lost, but be happy in what you gained. There are people who care so deeply for you. People who would follow you into the fray and have, but also want to show you the wonders of this world. Open your heart to them and they will be the family you deserve.

With all my love

It isn’t signed, not that he expected it. They, whoever they are, didn’t ask for anything, didn’t profess undying love, just offered comfort. Something about it warms his heart. He reads it through a second time then looks again at the kitten. He folds the card and puts it in his pocket. 

February 6

Day 6 is a framed, black and white, photograph of the sun coming up over New York. It’s very obviously modern in content, but something about it being black and white makes Steve’s breath catch. It’s like looking into his past and wrings his heart. He misses Brooklyn something awful, but what’s there now, isn’t what he misses. He misses his Brooklyn, his and Bucky’s. Day 6 is hard because it reminds him of all that’s gone. He wonders why they would do this after such a lovely letter the previous day. He turns the frame over so he doesn’t have to see it and finds a note is taped to the back. 

Pulling it loose he reads:

We have to remember where we came from if we want to move forward.

He quirks a smile. Okay, he gets it.

February 7

Day 7 brings food, but not just any food. 

Steve is again outside sketching Lucky. He’s chasing a ball around that Cassie Lang is throwing. Scott brought her to meet everyone and she’s fit right into the team. At 10 she’s gives Tony more snark than he can handle and called Nat out when she tried to go all Black Widow on her. Steve really likes the kid and Scott is a great dad. The way that Scott looks at his daughter is the way that Sarah Rogers looked at her son. 

He hears a car pull up and turns to see who’s come home. A man gets out and comes towards Steve carrying a box. Steve smiles because it’s only been seven days, but the gifts are starting to mean more than Steve could have anticipated. “You Steve?”

“Yeah.” The guy hands him the box and Steve goes for his wallet for a tip.

“Oh no man, promised not to take anything from you. They said, enough people take from you.” The guy goes back to his car and drives away.

Steve starts to tear up. Whoever this is, they understand Steve better than anyone ever has. Except one person, but that was a long time ago. He gets up to head in, opening the lid on the box. What he finds, makes him stop dead. The tears fall freely and Steve lets them. He takes the note taped on the inside of the lid.

Dearest Steve,

I read somewhere that this was your favorite meal. Your mother used to make it for you. I hope I did her justice.

All my love

Steve goes back in and preheats the oven. Pulling the shepherd’s pie out of the box, he sits it on the counter. It looks just like his mom’s. Placing it in the oven, he goes to get cleaned up. 

It tastes just like his ma’s.

February 8

Steve crawls out of bed and heads to the shower. He isn’t feeling well today. After eating dinner and sharing the shepherd’s pie with Sam and Tony, he’d gone to bed feeling melancholy. He dreamed of his mother and Bucky. It wasn’t anything special, just a usual Sunday, his ma had made a shepherd’s pie and the three of them had talked over dinner. Bucky was telling a wild story about a stick ball game the previous week and he was so animated about it that Steve and Sarah had laughed until they cried.

Steve wakes feeling beaten emotionally. It’s going to be a rough day. He has them more often than he will admit.

He exits his floor and when the lift doors open onto the common floor he stops in his tracks. The common room is full of flowers. Vase upon vase of sunflowers mixed with roses. He’s dumbstruck.

“Steve!” Cassie comes bouncing up to him, spinning in circles. “You didn’t tell me you had a Valentine.”

Steve’s eyes are wide and confused. He’s never seen so many flowers in one place. The other Avengers look at him expectantly. “I…uh…yeah.”

Cassie continues spinning around. “They must really love you to send all of these.”

Steve’s still speechless. He goes from vase to vase, lightly touching petals The combination of bright yellow and deep red is breathtaking. He’s going to sketch this and maybe put it in oils. He hasn’t done a canvas since before, but he feels the artist need in him itching to get out. Sam is leaning against the bar, sipping at what smells like coffee.

“Well I have to say Steve, this is something else.” Sam hasn’t said anything since the cookies, but he’s seen the way it brightens Steve’s day.

“Yeah…yeah, it is.” 

The card attached is short and makes Steve laugh.

Dearest Steve,

It was only supposed to be one bouquet. I got carried away. Sorry.   
  
All my love

February 9

Day 9 makes Steve laugh with a giddy sort of joy. It brings another delivery, but not food or flowers. Today a van pulls in delivering to Steve oils and canvases. The note, again, is short.

My Steven,

I know after yesterday you probably want to paint. Lose yourself in the inspiration. Let out that part of yourself that you’ve kept hidden so long. I’ll be thinking of you today, paint smeared across your cheek, artistic passion in your beautiful eyes.

You live in my heart

The tone of the card is different. Something about the greeting and signature make him feel like there’s more being said. Something about it is familiar, but Steve can’t place it. It nags at him, but disappears once paint connects to canvas. Steve stops for dinner and begins to analyze how he’s feeling about what’s happening.

Over the last nine days, this person has proven that not only do they care about Steve, but really seem to know him. He wonders if it’s one of the Avengers or maybe a SHIELD agent. He can’t think of any that know him this well. Steve has spent the day mixing the colors and choosing the right vase for what he wants. After dinner, he paints late into the night smiling the whole time.

He has to admit, by the time the sun is coming up, that he might be falling a little in love with his Valentine.

February 10

Steve heads to Tony’s lab. Tony is sitting at his desk, talking on the phone with Pepper. “No Pep, I’m not going to forget. The only thing that will keep me away from the city on Valentine’s Day is another alien attack and since they seem to always attack New York, I’ll still be in the city.” He pauses and smirks. “You love my ass.” There’s another pause. “I love you.” He hangs up. Steve looks at him longingly. “You keep looking at me like that and Pepper will kick your ass.”

Steve comes back to himself. “Oh, sorry. That wasn’t about you.”

Tony stands and stretches. “I didn’t really think it was.” He goes for coffee. “What can I do for you, Steven?”

“Tony…” Tony turns to look at him again. “…do you know?”

Tony pulls his lips into a hard line and sighs. “Yeah, I do. I wasn’t sure on day 3, but I am now.”

Steve makes an aborted move. “I…I…” He can’t bring himself to finish the sentence.

“They know you pretty well.” Steve nods. “You think you might be falling in love?” Steve nods again. “Then I’m going to tell you what I already said. Let this play out. It’s as much for him as it is for you.” Tony waits to let that piece of information sink in. Steve just keeps staring at him, hopeful. “Well, good to see that gender isn’t an issue.”

“Genders never been an issue. He’s as kind as he seems?” Whoever he is, Steve wants to know that he’s okay.

Tony rubs his brow, thinks carefully for a minute, choosing the words precisely. “If I told you everything he’s been through and that he’s come out of it this kind and giving, you’d think I was making him up.”

Steve huffs a laugh. “I already think he’s something out of one of those Disney movies Clint made me watch.”

“You won’t be disappointed, Steve.” Tony clutches his shoulder and squeezes. “Just let him do this in his own way.”

Steve nods and leaves the lab. That day a box arrives filled with bubbles and silly string. It’s good that the media didn’t catch wind of the ‘Civil War’ between Team Cap and Team Iron Man, the public would have never taken the Avengers seriously again. Covered in silly string and chasing bubbles is not the public image they need. The note says everything.

Dearest,

Everyone needs to have fun and laugh. I hope you can convince the others to join you.

Love always

Yeah, Steve is definitely in love.

February 11

Day 11 the Avengers are called away on a mission. Steve’s antsy the whole time. He thinks about this mystery man that has become important to him, maybe too important. He shakes himself out of it during the flight. He gets focused and they do their job. They don’t get home until the 13th. When they arrive, there is a feast of confections waiting with notes for each missed day.

Dearest love,

I know you’ve been gone and I hope everything went well. There is something small for each day you were gone. Eat the chocolate covered strawberries first. I wanted you to have something to come home to. 

Yours

February 12

Love,

I thought about you today while taking the train to work. I know you are on a mission, all I have to do is turn on the TV to see you. I wish they could see what I see and not just the icon. There’s so much more behind that shield than just Captain America. I wish they could see the artist with paint smears, lost in artistic passion.

Always

February 13

My love,

If you aren’t opposed, tomorrow I would like to give you your final gift. If you would like to meet, I will be willing, just let Tony know the where and when and I’ll be there. If this isn’t what you want, don’t feel obligated to me. I will not be disappointed. This was to give you something good, it was not about me. Thank you for letting me do these things for you.

Always my love

Steve runs to the lift heading to Tony’s floor. JARVIS gives him access. Tony is staring out the window with a drink in his hand. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“You knew what he planned for tomorrow?” Steve is breathing hard. Tony pours him a drink and indicates the chairs. Steve sits and accepts the drink.

“Yeah, I knew the end game, but we have to talk first.” He rolls the glass between his hands and looks nervous. “He knows that I’m having this conversation with you, so don’t think I’m being disloyal.” Steve nods. “Okay, so this is harder than I thought it would be.”

“Tony, there’s nothing you can say that will make me change my mind.” 

Tony gives a sad laugh. “Did I tell you how my parents died?”

Steve cocks his head. It’s a strange way to start this conversation. “No, you didn’t.” It’s not that Steve doesn’t know about Howard’s death, it was just too painful to look into. One more person he cared about that was gone.

Tony gets up and starts pacing. “It’s was Christmas time, they were headed to Washington before going away and were assassinated.” Steve’s shocked. “Yeah, assassinated. Everyone said it was an accident, but I always knew.” Tony refills his glass. “See, I knew that dad was working on something big, but it never occurred to me that he’d do anything so stupid.”

“Tony?” Steve’s not sure how all this connects, but for once he thinks Tony isn’t off track, but building to something.

“Dad had been trying since the 40’s to replicate your serum and he’d finally done it. Hydra got wind of it and killed him for it.” Steve looks furious and frightened all at once. “Don’t worry, we took care of the soldiers they created a few years ago, but in the process found something we weren’t expecting.” 

“What did you find?” Steve’s almost afraid to ask.

Tony drains his glass. “We found The Winter Soldier. He’s the one that killed my parents.”

“Jesus Tony, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t…just don’t.” Tony distances himself when the emotions get too much and Steve’s used to it. “Anyway, we found out that he’d been tortured and brainwashed to do everything. It took time, but even I came to believe that this guy would never do these things unless forced. I was right, as usual.” Steve smiles. “He’s gentle and kind and really fucking smart…Steve, I’ve seen him nursing abandoned kittens back to health. What they made him do, it wasn’t really him.” Tony closes his eyes. “He went to nursing school and works in the pediatric unit at Brooklyn Medical. It’s pretty amazing to watch.”

“Tony, why are you…” Steve trails off when it hits him. “Wait…you mean that…he’s my…”

Tony nods. “Yeah, that’s what I’m telling you.” Steve stands frozen. “He has a serum, similar to yours, but not identical.”

“So my secret Valentine is an ex-assassin turned pediatric nurse, super soldier?” Tony kind of chuckles and Steve joins in. There’s something that Tony isn’t saying. “Tony, what else?”

Tony shakes his head. “That I can’t tell you. I made a promise and it’s something you have to see to understand.”

Steve closes his eyes and asks himself the most important question, ‘does this change anything’ and it doesn’t. “I want to see him.” He clenches his fists. “I need to see him.”

Tony quirks a smile. “Yeah, you do. I’ll set everything up. Be ready at 9 cause we’re doing this early.”

“You seem as excited as me.”

“If you only fucking knew Cap.”

February 14th

At 9 the next morning Steve is waiting outside. He’s dressed casual because that’s what Tony texted him. He’s in dark jeans and a blue button down trying to look calm. Cassie runs out carrying a rose. “Steve, you can’t meet him without a rose. It’s Valentine’s Day.”

Steve grins. “It’s a good thing I have you around to remind me of this stuff.” 

“No joke.” She runs off into the building.

Tony had either sent people away or made them promise to stay in the building, he couldn’t however stop them from crowding around the windows to watch. Steve paces around until a few minutes after 9 when an old truck comes around the corner. Steve’s pulse jumps. The truck comes to a stop, but the driver doesn’t exit. 

Steve raises his hand to block the reflection of the sun on the windshield. He starts forward when a hand catches his arm. He hadn’t even heard Tony come out. “Don’t Steve. Give him a minute.” Steve turns to him even more confused. “Please trust me. This is huge for him and when you see him, you’ll know why.”

Steve looks sadly back at the truck, but nods. He waits. The door opens and the man gets out of the truck after several minutes. When he steps around the truck, Steve’s eyes go wide and fill with deep rooted pain. “Bucky?”

Bucky’s eyes are filled with tears. “Hiya, Stevie.”

The rose, Steve’s been holding, falls to the ground and for a minute Tony thinks Steve might follow it, but instead he steps forward, reaching out towards a ghost. Bucky takes his hand and pulls him in. Then they envelope each other, holding tightly to the only thing that ever mattered to either of them. 

There is a litany of Bucky, Bucky, Bucky with an answering Steve. Steve pulls back and cradles Bucky’s face in his hands. He leans forward and Bucky meets him halfway. Foreheads resting together, Steve’s hands still on Bucky’s face and Bucky’s arms wrapped tightly around Steve’s waist. “How?”

“Azzano.” Steve pulls back with a questioning look. “The first time Hydra took me they injected me.” Bucky swallows hard. “When I fell…” Steve looks ripped apart. “…I survived, they took me again, gave me this…” He pulls the glove off, Steve sees the metal hand. “…then they took everything that was Bucky Barnes away from me and replaced it with the Winter Soldier.” Steve barely holding himself together, tears streaming down his face, holding onto sobs. “…don’t cry, Stevie.” He wipes the tears away, but they are quickly replaced with more. “If all that hadn’t happened, I wouldn’t be here now.”

It’s the most hopeful thing that Steve’s ever heard. “Did you mean everything?”

Bucky reaches up and caresses his cheek. “You mean, do I love you?” Steve nods. “Yeah, I mean it. It was the first thing to come back to me. I know I didn’t tell you before, but it wasn’t something I could have done anything about, back then.”

Steve runs his hand up into Bucky’s hair. It’s long and looks really good on him. Steve’s spent the last 14 days falling in love with his best friend. “Can I kiss you, Buck?”

“Jesus fuck, yes you…” Before he can finish Steve’s lips are on his, gently, just caressing. Pulling back he hears Bucky whisper his name then they are kissing again. It’s no longer gentle brushes, but firmer and when Bucky parts his lips, Steve moans and dives in for more.

When they come up for air, Steve chuckles. “Were you courting me, Buck?”

Bucky grins. “Was doing my best. How’d it work out for me?”

Steve pecks his lips again. “I’d say pretty well, the only thing missing on Valentine’s Day is a proposal.”

Steve means it as a joke, but when Bucky reaches into his pocket and pulls out a platinum band, Steve sucks in a breath. “I’ve waited over 70 years for this, you think I came unprepared.” Steve puts his hand out. Bucky slips the ring on. “You’re mine now, Steven Grant Rogers.”

“I always was.”


End file.
